robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Obi-Have
Ragnabot Forgive my curiousity, but how many qualifiers does Ragnabot actually have? CrashBash (talk) 10:09, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :I'd say 96 if there are 12 heats with 8 robots in each heat; on the other hand, there might 128 if there are 16 heats with 8 robots in said heats. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:15, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, I know, you already said that, but I'm asking Matt. CrashBash (talk) 10:25, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :::A total of 100, to knock our starting 612 to the nice power of two 512. Matt Talk to me 13:53, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ah, OK, so we're nearly through with the qualifiers then. CrashBash (talk) 13:54, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yes indeed, only one more batch after this. Matt Talk to me 13:58, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm curious, will TX-108 take part in Ragnabot? It technically fought in Robot Wars, the battle was just never aired. If it isn't in the line-up, I suppose that's more competition for Plunderbird 2, and the Series 1 versions of Shapeshifter and Medusa Oblongata (which I have assumed is not taking part). [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:27, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry Toast, completely forgot to respond to this, D'oh! TX-108 is not currently on the books. Matt Talk to me 09:44, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I forgot EXACTLY who it was I wanted to ask you about, but after the confusion in regards to Scorpion/Spirit of Scorpion, I was just curious to know if there were any other robots with differing names featured. It'd be a pity to run into that problem again, just saying. If only I could remember who was on my mind. CrashBash (talk) 09:58, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Knightmare and Spirit of Knightmare are both in, if that is of any help. As a rule different name does mean two entries. Matt Talk to me 10:28, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::The 20kg weight difference makes them somewhat different, but you could say the same thing for robots like Atomic, Kronic the Wedgehog, Robochicken, Diotoir etc. The original Bulldog Breed, Demolition Man, Gravedigger, Gravity, Hammerhead (Dutch), Kater Killer, Medusa Oblongata, Sabre Tooth, Shapeshifter, Technophobic, The Executioner, The Grim Reaper, Tsunami, UFO, and Velocirippa are different enough for separate inclusions IMO, as well as Panic Attack Gold and TX-108. If you want to choose substitutions for Scorpion and Knightmare, those should be the candidates. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 10:35, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, yes, but I'd consider Knightmare and Spirit of Knightmare to be two different robots anyway, whilst I'd consider the newest version of Scorpion to simply be a black Spirit of Scorpion. That's not who I meant, and I'm really annoyed now because I don't remember who I DID mean...and it wasn't a loanerbot, that I am sure (because, after all, most had two different names but were the same robot).CrashBash (talk) 10:54, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, wait, I remember now. Crushtacean. THAT was the robot that was bugging me. It's only going to appear once, right? CrashBash (talk) 11:02, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Same with Arena Killer and Absolut Krankhaft, for that matter. I'm assuming the name Absolut Krankhaft was used because it had updated statistics from when it appeared as Arena Killer. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 11:14, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Both Crushtacean and AK appear only once. Matt Talk to me 11:41, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you for that. CrashBash (talk) 12:41, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Ragnabot Hey Matt, can I leap in once you start the next heat or would you like to keep it to those already established as part of the competition? Helloher Talk Page 15:12, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Leap in whenever you want mate, now if the fancy takes you, we're not fussy about regular contribution. As a note though, due to your inactivity of late, we reorganised the judging panel to RA2, CrashBash and Datovidny. Hope you are OK with this. Matt Talk to me 17:12, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::No worries, I'd have expected it if I didn't already know it was the case. Can't be having inactive judges. I'll come in in the next round, what with having exams for the next few days I don't have time to do writeups right now. Helloher Talk Page 17:38, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I completely understand, I'm coming to the end of my exam season myself, it's a hectic time. Best of luck with whatever you have left. Matt Talk to me 18:28, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::And you. Helloher Talk Page 18:33, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, different question, but still about the tournament, so I won't change the heading. Is Wild Thing from series 4 going to make an appearance in the tournament? I just wondered, even though this was discussed a little bit above, so sorry if this is in the wrong place or I'm just dumb and have missed the answer. 17:31, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :I know I'm not really the best one to answer, but considering the S5 Wild Thing is virtually identical to the S4 Wild Thing, just with a weapon-swap, I suspect not. CrashBash (talk) 17:34, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah sorry, this is/ RelicRaider in IP form, sorry about forgetting to log in. 17:36, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::CB is right, no Series 4 Wild Thing. Matt Talk to me 18:28, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Clearance Hi Matt, could you do me a favour as an admin and clear out my blog please? Just delete the lot, I have it all on file. Ta snowdog140 17:45, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Matt Talk to me 20:14, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks very much, back in England next week so my activity level should perk up a bit. snowdog140 03:28, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Ragnabot...again I just had a little check through of the robots left to use, that I could figure. If we are still using Ming 1 then, unless I'm missing something, we have 81 robots left...one too many. Am I miscounting something? CrashBash (talk) 19:09, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not seeing Ming 1 on my spreadsheet. I guess it hasn't been included. Matt Talk to me 19:17, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Then probably best it isn't, because if it's not there, it'll make it 80, which is right. Sorry, I got a bit panicky there. CrashBash (talk) 19:18, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm glad that your numbers stack up with mine, because I've been worrying about missing a robot all competition. Matt Talk to me 19:19, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::TBH, I've been finding it next to impossible to keep track myself, and I don't even have a spreadsheet. I suppose as long as we find any missing robot there might be before the final heat, it should be OK. ::::Whilst I'm here, though, I should warn you that I'll be away for a week in a few weeks time (four...I'll let you know nearer the time). Feel free to continue without me if need be. CrashBash (talk) 19:48, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Award Suggestion Can I suggest someone for an award on the chat feature, when you've got the time, if you can? RelicRaider (talk) 16:32, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Never mind, looks like it's already been given out, sorry to waste your time, I didn't realize. RelicRaider (talk) 16:34, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::No worries mate. Matt Talk to me 18:26, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Ragnabot...yet again Hey, it's me again. What with the last heat just around the corner, I decided to do a little double check. If my count has served me correctly, however, there are two robots too many for the heat of 32 (I counted 34). Unless I'm missing something, I have the following robots accounted for. #Ansgar 3 (qualifier) #Bondi-Titch (qualifier) #Cassius 2 (qualifier) #Robot the Bruce #Torque of the Devil #Detonator #Demolition Demon 2 #Havoc #Ivanhoe #Flirty Skirty #Kill Dozer #Robo Doc #Whirling Dervish #Limpet #Bumblebot #Steg-O-Saw-Us #Facet #Weld-Dor 3 #Atlas #Death Warmed Up #Mr Punch #Shark Attack #Gemini #Ghetto-bot #Terrorhurtz #Dome #The Tartan Terror #Edge Hog #Gravity #Raging Knightmare #Oblark #Philipper 2 #Humdrum #V3 Unless I've counted incorrectly, is someone missing? CrashBash (talk) 09:22, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :Bollocks, I thought that I just might have pulled this off, but thank you for spotting my mistakes CrashBash. The two that I didn't include were Humdrum and Raging Knightmare. I suspect this may have happened due to confusing Joker (Humdrum's alternative name) with other Joker, and Raging Knightmare being missed due to the admittedly arbitrary way I included different machines from the same team. I think the only way to rectify this is by adding two more qualifiers to the qualifying round, by randomly selecting two machines from Heat P to pair off against Humdrum and Raging Knightmare. I will add those qualifiers now. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, and keeping me on my toes throughout. Matt Talk to me 11:09, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Away on holiday I believe I mentioned this earlier, but I'll say it again now. I'll be on holiday from tomorrow, and won't be back until the following Saturday. I would like to hope I don't miss too much of Ragnabot, but please feel free to continue without me, OK? CrashBash (talk) 20:25, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :I know this isn't my thing, but if you want to keep your votes for the sweepstake, I'd state your 4 robots you'd like to have represent you now or we might have to randomly put them for you, or omit you from the sweepstake process altogether. RelicRaider (talk) 20:39, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::The sweepstake is entirely random, as are all true sweepstakes. Don't think you can just pick Storm II, Razer, Tornado and Firestorm 5, you could just as easily end up with Pressure, Hell's Teeth, Centurion and Eric. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:45, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Fair enough, I once went in to one where you could pick the candidates, but you had no real knowledge on them prior to it. But I can see the trouble with it here, as we do have knowledge on these, RelicRaider (talk) 20:54, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't be surprised if one of those four wins, but I don't mind who I get stuck with. I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to wait around for me to come back. CrashBash (talk) 21:04, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hi CrashBash, thanks for the heads-up. If you're interested in how much you're going to miss, based on my current rate of putting up a new set of battles every other day, you will return in time for the first round of the second quarter-final. Matt Talk to me 21:21, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Holiday I'd like to just mention it now, because I'll forget otherwise, but I'll be on holiday from this Friday to, I think the following Thursday or Friday. I just thought I'd let you know so you don't end up waiting for my vote or something like that. RelicRaider (talk) 10:52, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the headsup RR. Matt Talk to me 17:21, August 12, 2013 (UTC)